1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging device including phase difference detection pixels, and more particularly, to an imaging device including phase difference detection pixels arranged to detect phase difference and to capture images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image capturing devices use phase difference detection pixels to perform autofocus (AF). Phase difference detection works by adding phase difference detection pixels between imaging pixels. The signals output from the phase difference detection pixels are used to detect phase differences between signals generated by different phase difference detection pixels. The detected phase differences can be used to perform AF. Because the output of phase detection pixels may be different from the output of normal image capturing pixels, the phase difference detection pixels are often used only to detect phase differences and not to capture the image. This may reduce the quality of the captured image compared with an image captured from an image capturing device that does not use phase difference detection pixels.
Additionally, openings for phase difference detection pixels are small making it is difficult to perform AF in low luminance.